


Psyche and Cupid

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: A mythology AU of the Hellsing verse, specifically the myth of Psyche and Cupid.Seras Victoria, the most beautiful princess, even more beautiful than the Goddess Integra, falls in love with a monster whose name or face she does not know - she only knows his love. However, as the villagers grow wary of the shadow that has ensnared their princess, Seras is pressured more and more - should she find the identity of her lover and break her promise? Or should she believe that love, truly is, beyond eyes and names?





	Psyche and Cupid

**Psyche and Cupid**

 

_“I love him, Pip.”_

_“How can you love someone you have never seen, Seras?”_

_“Because of the way he holds me, because of the way he loves me. He could be a serpent spawn for all I care - beauty matters little to me.”_

 

But Pip Bernadotte’s words never left the very back of Seras’ mind. As her sweet lover moved around her in the pitch black darkness, Seras’ mind kept straying to Pip’s damning words, again and again and again. And even after she rode through the climax of her pleasure, even after she wrapped herself around her sweet lover, pressing sleepy, chaste kisses to the soft skin before her, _those_ words swarmed her.

“I love you, Seras.” Her lover’s sweet, baritone words were so soft, like rose petals across her skin. “You are so beautiful, I’ve been blessed so much by your very presence. Thank you… thank you my sweet.” Her lover trailed off into mumbles, struggling to stay awake. Seras smiled and pressed another kiss to his skin.

“Sleep.” No matter the validity of his words, Seras would never truly know. He murmured a few words before placing a single, slender, hand on her stomach - protruding slightly due to a pregnancy (Seras beamed every time she thought of it, whether she was aware of her facial expression or not) - and drifting to sleep.

 _God,_ Seras thought, _Life is so… perfect. I never could imagine it, before._

 

_“Seras. I’m taking you to the craggy cliff in the morning.” Seras looked up from her book, her head cocking slightly._

_“Why, Walter? Is there anything wrong?”_

_Walter sighed and sat across from the girl he had been charged of taking care of for years now. “We… have a prophecy from Enrico’s oracle. Oracle Wolf says that we must leave you there. You are simply too beautiful - you risk the wrath of the Goddess of beauty, Integra. You are to marry a demon.” He said this in the most monotonous voice in human existence, and if Seras didn’t know better, he seemed like he didn’t give a damn about giving up his adopted daughter. He, however, was coping with his grief through numbness._

_And yet, Seras was overcome with a bitterness so deep - was her life made to suffer? Blessed with a beauty so potent that some mortals worshiped her instead of Integra, Seras had never known true companionship or love. No one had ever seen her as anything more than a trophy to be admired. Now, she was to suffer at the hands of an unimaginable beast._

_Some days, Seras wanted to die._

 

And on nights like these, Seras was glad that she never did.

Otherwise, she never would have met this beast of soft skin and a gentle voice and good humor and a kindness so deep, Seras was sure he wasn’t human. And yet… Seras didn’t know what his name was, or what he looked like. She had felt his heart, learned the feel of him just as well as he learned the feel of her, grown to understand him as he had grown to understand her - he was absolutely perfect.

And yet, she didn’t know who he was.

He was a fog of a creature, surrounding her, consuming her, and yet - just as a fog, she could not create an identity for him. He was simply… he. Perhaps that is what made it the worst - his _only_ condition with her was that she must not ask his name or his image. And yet, just like Pandora, Seras wished to know what she should not.

All night, her mind wrestled with her tumultuous thoughts, she fell asleep.

And when she awoke to the dawn’s gentle insistence, she found that he was gone as well. She was alone, again. As usual.

 

_“No one will ever love you!”_

_“Why… why would you say that?”_ _  
_ _“Because it’s true! You think you can lord your beauty over us, huh? Steal all our husbands? Well, they’ll never love you. They’ll only want to fuck you and leave you.”_

_“Y-you’re l-lashing out.”_

_“Oh yeah? Then why did he leave you before you even woke up? Why did he tell me you were a witch as well as a whore, why did he confess to me that you had captured his mind and stolen it from him?”_

_“I didn’t know he was your intended husband, you have to believe me!”_

_“Believe you? Never. By the name of the Van Winkle family, I curse you to suffer in hell alone, Seras Victoria.”_

A burning began in the base of her throat, slowly constricting her throat. Seras merely closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as if they could fight away the swarm of her thoughts. It was nothing new - every time she awoke to an empty bed, his love felt like a false platitude, and she felt like little more than a whore. She placed a hand on her stomach, gently stroking it. Her child shouldn’t have to grow up like this, with a father who only came with the pitch darkness, and a mother who was so beautiful she angered the gods, so worthless and alone that… she did many things she regretted. Such a child needed love.

A love from both parents.

A constant love, a love that the child will never doubt.

 

_“How can you love someone you’ve never seen?”_

_“How can you love someone you’ve never seen?”_

_“How can you love someone you’ve never seen?”_

_On and on, that treacherous drum beat soldiered on in the back of her mind._

 

So perhaps that was why she did it. Perhaps those were the thoughts that had twisted her mind into believing that this was true. Perhaps her fears and hopes were demons that fed upon her frail heart, and perhaps she hadn’t looked closely enough to see that they had horns, not haloes. But as soon as she saw him, she regretted _everything._

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Under the golden light of the lamp, his pale skin glowed with the color of the moon, and cascading from his head to his back, his hair fell like an inky waterfall. His eyes were the color of the most intense rubies, his lips a slightly darker shade. Most stunning of all were his large, silver, wings. But those beautiful eyes burned in betrayal, those beautiful features twisted into a concoction of fear and anger, and before Seras could say a single word, he lept from the bed and flew out of the window, leaving behind a single feather, which daintily fell into Seras’ frozen hands.

She couldn’t process what just happened. Her lover, her beautiful lover had just… fled. This… this was why she could not see him. He was not a mortal, nor was he a monster - he was a god, the right hand of Integra herself.

“Alucard.”

Seras turned around to face the doorway where the speaker stood.

Dressed in a plain white dress embroidered with red, gold, and pearls, the figure of Integra was nothing less than intimidating. Her endless azure eyes watched Seras’ face with apathy and cold anger, her lips not even twitching in any expression. Her sunkissed skin glowed with her heavenly light. “That was his name. You hurt him. Congratulations, Seras Victoria.”

Seras was convinced that a deaf man could have heard the deadly sarcasm from those ruby lips. But her hurt was hidden under a violent wave of regret and sadness - she wanted her Alucard back. She couldn’t have lost him! “I-I didn’t mean to! How, how can I find him, apologize?” She demanded of the goddess, causing her lips to pinch slightly before relaxing into their deceptively neutral starting point.

Integra didn’t answer right away; instead, she sat in a chair and conjured herself some water in a cup. She took a sip, her body calm, but her stormy blue eyes never leaving Seras, who grew more and more angry at every passing second. She was _toying_ with her! She should be looking for her Alucard, not… not playing her games!

Just as Seras was about to yell something she would deeply regret, Integra parted her lips and spoke. “You will not, in fact, be apologizing. Alucard disobeyed me by falling in love with you and keeping you to himself. Now that I have seen where he went to at night, I can enter this, ah, _cottage._ ” Integra spat. “You will go back to the mortal world, human, and suffer alone, for the rest of your short, miserable life.”

 

_“By the name of the Van Winkle family, I curse you to suffer alone, Seras Victoria.”_

_“By the name of the Van Winkle family, I curse you to suffer alone, Seras Victoria.”_

_“By the name of the Van Winkle family, I curse you to suffer alone, Seras Victoria.”_

_No...no...no, no, no, no no nonononono!_

 

“No!” Seras screamed, causing the other god to arch a single, golden, eyebrow. “I refuse! I _will_ find Alucard, I will find him, and I will raise my child with him  - _you will not condemn me to be alone again!”_ Seras concluded, collapsing onto her knees. Her core felt empty, her body, decades older. It… it was over. She would be alone, again.

Alone, after all this love.

Alone… alone… _alone…_

“Seras.” Integra’s voice snapped the mortal woman out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Yes?” Seras feebly hissed.

“Are you willing to do... _anything_ … to get Alucard? To prove yourself worthy of an immortal?” Her voice was soft, but it resonated loudly in the quiet room.

Seras looked up from the stone floor and into Integra’s eyes, unable to read them. They swirled with something wicked, and her eyes crinkled with an impure amusement that left the most dreadful omen in Seras’ gut. And yet…. “Yes.” her voice said. “I will do _anything_ for Alucard.”

Integra’s lips curled into a full blown smirk, sending shivers down Seras’ spine. “I have 4 tasks for you, my dear mortal. Then, if you find yourself alive and successful, I shall let you have ambrosia and join Alucard in the heavens. Are you ready, Seras?” She hissed her name as if it was an insult, her voice edged with a malicious ecstasy that had the back of Seras’ mind begging her to not take such a challenge.

But Seras was sick and tired of listening to the back of her mind.

“I am ready, Goddess Integra.”


End file.
